BFF Best Friends Forever
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan Battle Brawlers |number = 17 |last = No Guts No Glory |next = Evolution Revolution |image = File: BestFriendsForever.jpg }} BFF Best Friends Forever is the 17th episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. It aired on October 19, 2007, in English. Plot The Brawlers have hit a dead end, in their search for the Infinity Core. Having great suspicions that their website organizer Webmaster Joe, maybe giving out their information, they decide to risk broadcasting their search for the Infinity Core. The next day the second-highest ranked Bakugan player Klaus Von Herzon invites them to Germany, claiming he has information on the Infinity Core. Marucho and Preyas are pumped up and accept a challenge from Klaus knowing that he is working for Masquerade. Can Marucho prove his skills or will Preyas be sent to the Doom Dimension? Major events *The Brawlers begin to believe that the spy is the Bakugan webmaster, Joe Brown. *The Brawlers broadcast their location and say to meet them in Germany with any info on the Infinity Core's location. *Klaus Von Herzon, the #2 Brawler in the world, meets the Brawlers in Germany, only to reveal he works for Masquerade. *Marucho battles Klaus and loses, with Preyas getting sent to an unknown area, to be used by Klaus later on. Featured Battle Battle at Klaus' Castle *'Marucho Marukura' VS Klaus von Hertzon Marucho and Klaus activate the Bakugan Field, as the reality slows to a halt. Round 1 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Marucho's HSP: 0 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Marucho and Klaus both throw out their Gate Cards against each other. Marucho throws out Aquos Limulus onto his Gate Card. (Power: 320 Gs) Klaus throws out Aquos Stinglash onto his Gate Card. (Power: 350 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas against Stinglash. (Preyas: 300 GS - Stinglash: 350 Gs) Preyas activates Change of Attribute to change his attribute from Aquos to Subterra. Marucho activates Subterra and Aquos Diagonal Relation, increasing both a Subterra and Aquos Bakugan by 100 Gs. (Preyas: 400 Gs - Stinglash: 350 Gs). Klaus opens his Gate Card (Scapegoat), allowing the owner of the first Bakugan that landed on the card to decide if the battle continues. Klaus decides not to continue. Preyas and Stinglash return to their owners, both in ball form. Klaus's first Gate Card vanishes. The round ends in a draw. Round 2 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Marucho's HSP: 350 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 0 Bakugan remaining on the field: Marucho's Limulus Klaus sets another Gate Card in front of Marucho's Gate Card. Klaus throws out Aquos Sirenoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 370 GSs Klaus activates Dive Mirage. Sirenoid swims to Marucho Gate Card, nullifying it. (Limulus: 320 Gs - Sirenoid: 370 Gs). Limulus gets wiped out by Sirenoid's water tornado attack and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Marucho's first Gate Card vanished. Klaus wins this round. Round 3 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Marucho's HSP: 350 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 400 Bakugan remaining on the field: None Marucho sets another Gate Card in front of Klaus's second Gate Card. Marucho throws out Aquos Juggernoid onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 330 Gs) Klaus throws out Aquos Terrorclaw onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 300 Gs) Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas against Terrorclaw. (Preyas: 300 Gs - Terroclaw: 300 Gs) Preyas activates Change of Attribute to change his attribute from Aquos to Darkus. Marucho activates Darkus and Aquos Correlation, increasing a Darkus Bakugan by 100 Gs while fighting an Aquos Bakugan. (Preyas: 400 Gs - Terrorclaw: 300 Gs). Klaus opens his Gate Card (Biohazard), which cancels Preyas's attribute change and by extension his ability. (Preyas: 300 Gs - Terrorclaw: 300 Gs). The battle end's up in a draw, as both Bakugan have the same power level. Preyas and Terrorclaw return to their owners, both in ball form. This round ends in a draw. Round 4 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 2/3 ~ Marucho's HSP: 350 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 400 Bakugan remaining on the field: Marucho's Juggernoid Klaus throws out Aquos Stinglash against Juggernoid. (Juggernoid: 330 Gs - Stinglash: 350 Gs) Marucho opens his Gate Card. (Aquos Normal: + 100 Gs) (Juggernoid: 430 Gs - Stinglash: 450 Gs). Marucho activates Depth Tornado, increasing Juggernoid power level by 100 Gs. (Juggernoid: 530 Gs - Stinglash: 450 Gs). Klaus counters by activating Abyss Ruler, increasing Stinglash power level by 100 Gs. (Juggernoid: 530 Gs - Stinglash: 550 Gs). Juggernoid gets wiped out by Stinglash's giant water tornado and is sent to the Doom Dimension. Marucho's second Gate Card vanished. Klaus wins this round. Round 4 *'Marucho's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 1/3 ~ Marucho's HSP: 350 *'Klaus's Bakugan Remaining (BR):' 3/3 ~ Klaus's HSP: 700 Marucho sets his final Gate Card in front of Klaus's second Gate Card. Marucho throws out Aquos Preyas onto his newly set Gate Card. (Power: 300 GS). Klaus throws out Aquos Sirenoid onto his second Gate Card. (Power: 370). Klaus activates Anthemusa. Preyas is attracted to Sirenoid's Gate Card. (Preyas: 300 Gs - Sirenoid: 370 Gs). Preyas gets wiped out by Sirenoid's water tornado and gets drowned. Reality returns to normal as Bakugan field collapses. Klaus wins this round Conclusion *'Marucho's BR:' 0/3 ~ Klaus's BR: 3/3 The winner is Klaus von Hertzon Bakugan Seen *Dragonoid *Gorem *Juggernoid *Limulus *Preyas *Sirenoid *Skyress *Stinglash *Terrorclaw *Tigrerra *Mantris *Siege *Reaper *Griffon *Falconeer *Gargonoid *Saurus *Fear Ripper Trivia *In this episode, all of Marucho's Bakugan were sent to the Doom Dimension even though Klaus never used the Doom Card. However, there is a possibility that Klaus really did throw down the Doom Card off-screen before he and Marucho started their battle. Video de:Für immer beste Freunde Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Episodes